sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhragolon
The Dhragolon are an ancient race existing for thousands of years. They are one of the most powerful races in the galaxy, with a massive kingdom covering almost all of the Perseus arm. They rival even the Grox. Because of their hyper-advanced technology, they have risen to the status of pseudo-gods. However, despite that, they are a disturbed race. They see many other sentient races as a blight upon the galaxy and destroy those who are deemed tainted and only allow races of good heart to exist. The Dhragolon promise that they will destroy all but one chosen race whom they have judged to be pure, keeping all others in fear. This gives the Dhragolon the nickname of "Angels of Death". Other races are unsure if they are the chosen one or not, and some desperately try to expand to slow down their possible destruction while some even worship the Dhragolon to please them. General Info Homeworld: Ucharpli Archetype: Knight Home Galaxy: Milky Way Galaxy (in an alternate timeline from our own) Though other races fear the Dhragolon as much as the Grox, these two powerful empires have completely different philosophies. One could say that the Grox are demons while the Dhragolons are their nickname, "Angels of Death". While the Grox's motives are unclear, it is assumed that they are hostile to any race regardless of their status while the Dhragolon only destroy those of tainted heart, which is eventually all but one other race in the galaxy. The Dhragolon believe that after every sentient species besides theirs and the chosen's is wiped out, they can allow the galaxy to begin anew with no concept of evil. The Dhragolon promise that once this event occurs, they will abandon all of their colonies and travel to another galaxy to repeat the genocidal process from scratch. Once this happens, the chosen race will then become the new watcher of the galaxy in the Dhragolon's absence. Biology The Dhragolon descended from the Brevis venator ''(or Dracosaur), which was a wingless, quadrupedal dragon that hunted in packs. However, the Dhargolon have grown spiked molars allowing them to also eat plants, yet they still maintain the general mouth structure of a dragon. The closest ancestor of the Dhragolon (which is now extinct) is the ''Procerus remor, a nomadic erect dragon similar to the modern Dhragolon. Because the Dhragolon evolved to be peace-loving beings with excellent agility and fitness, they naturally have long life spans, the average being 5,000 years. This is what also made the Dhragolon a very wise race allowing them to gain knowledge very quickly. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Reptilia'' Order: ''Squamata'' Family: ''Dracodae'' Genus: ''Procerus'' Species: ''Procerus optimus'' The Altus Dynasty The Altus Dynasty was the first dynasty dating back to when Captial City was first built. They did not need to fight as much as the Rustiagons had to because at the time, their was no concept of evil. However, this dynasty ended, when Ahdim's son, Banya, was killed at the age of 508 when he got in a hover car accident leaving no one to be the heir. List of Altus Leaders Malick- the first king in Dhragolon history. Ahdim- the king who united the whole world into one kingdom Banya- '''he proposed the idea to explore space The Rustiagon Dynasty In the year 0, the first Dragon Cruiser was constructed, which was a vessel that could only be piloted by a king. The righteous Rustiagon family rose to power and King Rustiagon Dralla became the ship's first pilot after King Altus Banya was killed in an accident. The Rustiagon family well represented the race staying true to all of their philosophies. As of now, no Rustiagon has ever been corrupt which makes the Dhragolon a stable race. The current king is King Rustiagon Karrel who is currently working to destroy the Grox. Karrel's father, Rustiagon Reckar, is hailed as being the Dhragolon to contact Steve. List of Rustiagon leaders '''Dralla- the first king in space Gelda- discovered many powerful empires in the local region Parlo- first king to engage in ground combat Churri- first king to commit genocide Aggan- first king to leave the Malick Star Cluster Humar- destroyed more alien races than any other king so far. Yogan- expanded empire to edge of Groxlands Golar- contacted the Grox Reckar-''' contacted Steve 'Karrel-' the current king and destroyer of the Grox '''Kalya- wiped out all races besides the Khazakion and led the Dhragolon out of the Milky Way Galaxy to begin anew. History The Pre-Space Era Main Article: Ucharpli Not much is known about the history of the Dhragolon as prior to the founding of Capital City, they had no writing system. It is known that before, they were a peaceful race. During the tribal era, they had no concept of evil and lived in harmony with other tribes. The same was true when they first built Capital City. Gradually after 10,000 years, the Dhragolon united into one global nation of economic prosperity. However, things would soon change when the Dralla Age approached. Dralla Age This age begins when King Dralla boarded the original Dragon Cruiser. When he discovered that another alien race was annihilated by a powerful entity, which they would later discover to be the Grox, the Dhragolon finally understood what hostility and evil was. Nearby were also many hostile empires who threatened to destroy the Dhragolon. The Epiphany This age begins after Gelda discovers nearby hostile empires. From this point onward, the Dhragolon knew they could no longer live in peace, and the Dhragolon structured their philosophy on what many describe them as today. They learned that many races had evil intentions and vowed to expand the empire and prevent evil from ever arising again. Also, by the time Humar expanded the empire to the edge of the Groxlands, many races already hailed the Dhragolon as gods. The Grox Wars This is the current era which began when Golar contacted the Grox. The Grox declared war on the Dhragolon for violating their territory. Reckar made it through the Groxlands and contact with Steve was made. Reckar was later killed by the Grox after he left the Staff of Life on a nearby colony. His son, Karrel, vowed to avenge the death of his father and swore to wipe out the Grox. This also further fueled the Dhragolon philosophy. Post-Grox Age After Karrel destroyed the last Grox colony, he retired after growing old and left the throne to his daughter Kalya. Kalya destroyed all remaining races in the galaxy except for the Khazakion, who were the chosen race. She also expanded the empire to cover the entire Milky Way. Unfortunately, it is suspected that several Grox escaped in a wormhole and reformed their empire in a parallel Milky Way galaxy. However, as of now, this age and beyond has not happened yet and these events only known by psychic historians. The Great Migration 20,000 years after Kalya destroyed all but the Khazakion, the Dhragolon abandoned the Milky Way leaving the Khazakion as the new guardians of the Milky Way to ensure that evil would never form again in the galaxy. The Dhragolon migrated to the Andromeda Galaxy. As of now, historians are still researching the Andromeda Galaxy as well as the intergalactic void and no more information is available at this time. Category:Species